Peter Sam and The Television Train
'''Peter Sam & The Television Train '''is the eigthth episode of the sixth season Plot N- One day Peter Sam was at Crovan's Gate when Henry came in with the Fat, Thin, and Small Controller, they were talking about 'television'. Peter Sam WAS puzzled. TFC- So mine will go first. Henry takes us to Crovan's Gate. TTC- Then, we take them to the Small Railway TSC- Afterwards we do it backwards, we show them the last part of the lines. TFC- Agreed, see you. N- Later Peter Sam was talking to Skarloey and Sir Handel Sir Handel- Television is it? Huh! My driver says television is a lie they don't do things for real. Vulgar, I call it. Skarloey- Never mind. Sir Handel- Just wait till the Thin Controller comes. I'LL tell him a thing or two N- But Sir Handel kept quiet when the Thin Controller DID come. TTC- Now every engine here will take a part. Hmm, Skaloey Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemina, and Beatrice, Duncan a goods train, and Sir Handel- I... I... TTC- Don't feel well, then YOU can go to the Steamworks and get better. I'll arnage for them to take you to pieces. Thank you, Sir Handel THAT WILL make an interesting picture and now Rusty you and Mr. Hugh can... N- Skarloey winked at Peter Sam while Sir Handel still shocked tried to find his voice, but he couldn't. TTC- OK, and hmm. Peter Sam as a special YOU can take the special Television Train. Peter Sam- Oh, thank you Sir. N- The next day Peter Sam brought Ada, Jane, Mabel, Gertude, and Milcent to be fitted with wires, and mechanism. Ada had camera and people. Jane carried the Thin Controller and the Reporter, Jane, and Gertude has many other wires, while Milcent had all cameras view. Finally the day came. Sir Handel was sulkily placed in positiion as Peter Sam trundeled in. They took off his funnel, his wheels, dome, till at last they had him dis-asmelbled. Reporter- Now here is where Standard and Narrow engines are polished, fixed, as well as Rolling Stock. Here we have an engine who broke down yesterday, being mended. As you see... N- Sir Handel was glad HE was first. Reporter- Here is connection to the Standard Guage railway... Peter Sam- You're on air Rusty Rusty- Nice to get a part. Reporter- Here is Skaloey Railway's No. Five Mr. Hugh- To us track is a big part to the Railway, thus we mend any broken track. Peter Sam- Here goes Duncan TTC- As a railway not only do the engines have passengers as our No. Six demenstraits. Quarrys provide a great deal of stone needed to be transported. And now they star Skaloey our No. One Skarloey- Hullo everybody it is nice to be home and I'm sure Rheneas No. Two will be back. And everyone visit the Talylln Railway with Talylln and Dolgoch. It is a nice railway in Towyn in Wales. TTC- You heard it from out Little Old Engine. Characters *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *The Fat Controller *The Thin Controller *The Small Controller *BBC Reporters *Henry (non-speaking role) *Ada, Jane, and Mabel (non-speaking role) *Gertude and Milicant (non-speaking role) *Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jenima, and Beatrice (non-speaking role) *Talylln (mentioned) *Dolgoch (mentioned) *Rheneas (mentioned) Locations *Crovan's Gate *Skarloey Railway Sheds *Skaloey Railway Viaduct *The Quarry (mentioned) *Talylln Railway (mentioned) *Arlesdale (mentioned) Trivia *This is the first time a real railway is mentioned along with real engines. *The story is based on 'Little Old Twins' from The Little Old Engine. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes